


isak x even | a place of our own

by WritenStuff



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Moving In Together, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritenStuff/pseuds/WritenStuff
Summary: “It’s ours,” Even repeated, the corners of his lips drawing into a wide smile. “Our own place.”





	isak x even | a place of our own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alphalester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphalester/gifts).



> this short was requested by my best friend in exchange for her loving me forever. how could i resist such a bargain? (:

Even stood looking out of the window. It wasn’t much of a view but it was their view. He heard Isak’s voice carry from outside the door where he said his goodbyes to the estate agent. A moment later Even heard the click of the door behind him shutting and turned to find Isak leaning back against it, a small smile playing on his lips.

Isak squinted a little, the sun light streaming in through the window behind Even a little much for his eyes. “So it’s ours.”

“It’s ours,” Even repeated, the corners of his lips drawing into a wide smile. “Our own place.”

“Well, rented.” Isak smirked and Even brought up a hand to clutch his chest as if Isak’s words had wounded him.

“Oh don’t ruin this for me,” Even said, laughing as his hand dropped to his side again.

Suddenly the air between them, that had been full of jokes and laughter just moments before, became charged with something they were both now very familiar with. Isak’s hand crept across the wood of the door, reaching the door knob and fumbling to make sure it was locked. It was probably pointless. Nobody else had their address yet but it was a force of habit after living in a shared house. A shared house with Eskild. That dude was determined to get a peek at Even. He had no shame.

Isak’s tongue slid out to moisten his bottom lip and Even’s eyes followed the motion of it. Then they were quickly making their way across the room to each other, their body’s colliding in the middle of it. They became a tangle of limbs and gripping hands as they both wrestled to gain the upper hand in the kiss. Isak’s teeth nipped at the cushion of Even’s full bottom lip before their tongues met and Isak tilted his head into the open mouthed kiss.

Even’s hand slid through the soft strands of hair at the back of Isak’s head and the other curled in the fabric of his t-shirt at the small of his back as they kissed. A moment later he pulled back, laying a few gentle pecks against Isak’s lips. His boy chased each of them in a bid to make them more than the soft brushes of lips Even intended them to be.

With a final kiss that was placed on the tip of Isak’s nose, Even spoke again, “I thought about carrying you over the threshold, you know.”

Isak chuckled, his arms still wrapped around Even’s neck. His fingertips softly stroked over the crisp fabric that lay against Even’s shoulder blades. “Isn’t that for newly weds?”

“Yeah, that’s why I saved it,” Even replied as his hand slid down Isak’s back and both gripped at his slight hips instead, tugging his smaller form into Even’s own. “Plus, I’m not a hundred percent confident I would get your lanky ass through the door frame anyway.”

“You’re one to talk!” Isak said with a laugh and mock offence.

“Why do you think I figured I’d be carrying you? There’s a small chance you’ll fit but I’m not about to lose a limb letting you try to fit me through.”

“Fair,” Isak smiled, leaning up to brush a kiss against the apple of Even’s cheek. “Do you realise what we just did?”

Even’s brow creased. “Uh, when two boys really like each other they-”

Isak rolled his eyes and lightly head butted Even’s shoulder playfully. “Not literally.”

Even laughed before kissing the curls at Isak’s temple. “Yes, I know. We just had our first kiss in our place. Our. Own. Place.” Even punctuated the last three words with kisses against Isak’s lips.


End file.
